Life, interrupted
by xFaithLehanex
Summary: Buffy Season 8- (comics) Dawn is dying in the hospital, Giles.. was killed along with the Master, Angel comes just in time to comfort Buffy in her time of need, and give her the means/words to continue on. Fluffy Buffy x Angel


After Giles.. now Dawn? Buffy felt tears sting her eyes, "Dawny.. Dawn... please. You can't go.. not now. Don't leave me.." her mother was gone, now her sister? Buffy had to leave the room. She bolted from the hospital, needing a breather. Some time to clear her head "No. Not now. Not right now.. leave." she was pissed, that a vampire approached

"What's wrong, Slayer? You scared of a little fight? Think I'll kill you off so easily?" he grinned

"I. Said. Not. Now." Buffy charged at him, knocking him down and staking him. Watching him turn to dust didn't help, but it did relieve some of the tension. She needed something else to kill... find some way to save Dawn. She didn't want to bury another Summers girl before their time, thought that would be the _last _Summers girl. Since she too, had been buried.

"She saved the world- alot." Buffy laughed/cried, tears falling "Saving the world.. but I can't even keep my family or love life under control."

Killing demons, vampires.. anything evil in her path. Buffy huffed, head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Slayer?" she heard a familiar voice

"Please- just... go away." Buffy sobbed, her distraction was gone.

"Why would I do that? I'm not leaving you like this, Buffy." Angel sat beside her, hugging her

"Angel.. just.. please. Let me be. It's Dawn. She's.. dying in the hospital. We're all trying to pull together and save her. Maybe I'm 'grieving' a bit too quick. But.. I don't want to lose anymore family, Angel."

"Nobody wants to lose family, Buffy. I think it'll all work out. It always does for you, somehow. You're kinda a very lucky girl." he smiled, patting her back

"Yeah. I am." she looked at Angel, with a half-smile "Meeting you. Was my luckiest day. Even though I flipped out on you being a vampire."

"That was funny. Though I didn't _actually _know if you still wanted to be with me. You were right to be scared. A moment of happiness ruined everything we had together, Buffy." Angel reminded her

Buffy shuddered "I was happiest with you. Don't get me wrong I had 'loves' but they were _never _what we had Angel."

A spark of hope flashed for the vampire "Yeah? After the whole.. Twilight thing.. we never really talked about it. Buffy."

Buffy looked up at him "What do you want to talk about, Angel?

"What we did back there.. did it- mean _anything _for you?" he asked, hopeful

"It did." she nodded "You?" she asked, staring at him

"Yeah. It meant.. alot actually Buffy. You and me.. I've wanted it again for a long time." Angel smiled, staring at her lovingly

"Me too." she murmured "But- there's never a right time. You turn evil if we.. do anything. I just want it to be me and you."

"What about.. Spike? Or.. anyone else? Could it really _just _be me and you, Buffy? I don't want to keep you waiting. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I'm not getting any older." he looked to her his expression completely serious as he waited

"Angel. You were my first love. I _want _you to be my last. But there's so much we need to figure out. I just.. wish it could be easier. The whole gypsy curse thing makes you like forbidden fruit. To be honest, I kinda wanna pounce on you right now." she smiled, holding his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze

"Well. It seems Faith is rubbing off more than just a little, huh? But. Ditto." he grinned

"Maybe a little." she tucked some stray hair behind her ear "Dawn. It's all my fault, isn't it?" she asked _not _wanting to be blamed.. but for an _honest _opinion.

"No. You _didn't _know Buffy. Dawn's condition isn't your fault. You just thought you were saving the world. You didn't _know _Dawn was going to die if you decided to destroy it. All magic has consequences, this one.. seems to be the icing on the cake though, huh? If we get magic back somehow, do you think we'll be gods again?" he changed the subject

"If that meant you and I could be together. I'd take it.. but.. Angel. I don't _want _to live forever. Not when the people I love grow older.. die. Live their lives without me. Otherwise the deaths of people I lived and loved for Tara.. Anya.. Mom.. they'll be all for nothing. Even for the potentials that helped me in Sunnydale. You.. when I had to kill you, Angel.. that shattered my heart into a million pieces."

"You did what you had to, Buffy. Always doing what's right.. no matter the cost to you. That trait.. I could _never _tire of. But Buffy. I'd like it.. if you could be _selfish _and make the decision to stay with me. For us to.. begin again. All those people who died, loved you. Who _couldn't _love you Buffy? You. Are. Loved. Who are you?" Angel asked staring at Buffy

"Me? Why?" she asked pointing to herself confused

Angel just smiled, and shrugged

"Buffy. Buffy Summers."

"Don't ever forget it. _You're _Buffy Summers. Super Slayer, the greatest hero this world will ever know. Kindest woman I've ever met in all my years. No matter where you go.. what you do.. or who you're with. Anya. Tara. Joyce. Anyone and everyone who's ever met you.. _loves _you. And is willing to die for you." he smiled, wiping away a stray tear on her face.

"Angel.." she whispered his name, hand gently on his cheek she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Buffy." his words breathless, as he continued kissing her for as long as she could hold out. Never wanting the moment to end.

Buffy's tears hit Angels cheek, he stopped and looked at her "Are you.. okay?" he asked

"I'm just.. overly happy, Angel. That's the.. kind of thing a girl never heard. Well. I haven't. I'm sorry I keep crying so much."

"Buffy. It doesn't make you any less of the strong, confident woman I know you to be. Crying in front of me.. isn't wrong to do. You've just _had _to be strong for so long.. Buffy. Do it as much as you like, if you can't do it in front of anyone else.. then I'll listen to every word you have to say.. wipe away every tear that falls. I love you, Buffy Summers."

"I love you, Angel. No last name." she laughed slightly, still sniffling

Angel pouted "No last name?" he echoed her statement, staring blankly at her

"You _never _told me your last name. So. You're just Angel to me."

Angel continued to pout, and frowned "Buffy. That was the old me. Remember that one Halloween you wanted to _be _like a woman I dated a few centuries ago? It was _adorable_, but _you're _you. And you are all I could ever want."

"Don't do that." Buffy pouted right back at Angel

"Do _what_?" Angel asked, pouting further near smiling/cracking when he saw Buffy do it back

"Pout. You're _adorable _like that.. and. Basically I think you just want to ea- _enjoy_." she corrected herself "Delicious cookie me."

"Back to being cookies?" Angel smiled and chuckled "I _would _like to eat Buffy cookies. Or 'enjoy'"

"Ass. You knew what I meant." Buffy smiled and laughed

"I did. But. Then I wouldn't have heard your laugh."

"You came.. at just the right time.. Angel." she rested her head on his shoulder

"I did? Well. To be fair.. I was _tipped _off, Buffy." he glanced over at her

"By who?" she asked, curious as she stared at the cloudy sky the clouds beginning to break as the moonlight shone through

"Willow. She was worried about you, Buffy."

"So.. _naturally _she calls you? What with the whole 'kick his ass' thing.."

"Kick his ass? Oh. The Dawn thing?" he asked, chuckling

"No.. Willow said that. What with monks.. key.. etc. You remember it different. All the things Dawn 'did' she didn't. Someone else did."

"Well. We _have _become friends, Buffy. Unfortunate, isn't it? None of the scoobies hate me anymore." he grinned "Really? Well. Willow stood up to me.. it's hard to imagine. Since she was all sweet and innocent. Kinda geeky, but.. never stand up to me."

"Really? Damn. I guess we need new members to hate you and I being together." she smiled her mind at total ease.. "Dawn.." she murmured looking back to the hospital, feeling the tears but denying them any further intrusion on their moment. She refused to shed another tear.

"Go to her, Buffy. I have to leave.. anyhow."

"Leave? You're not.. coming to see her?"

Angel shook his head "We need to go our separate ways for a little bit. There's something.. I gotta do Buffy."

"Do?" she asked

"Can't tell you."

"Alright. I'll see you, Angel." she nodded standing up

Angel stood and kissed her "See you round, Buffy." he walked, his hand caught as she held on. He looked back to her.

Buffy shrugged "Just. Don't get into any trouble."

"I won't do anything you _wouldn't_." he teased

"So. You plan to die? Because. I will be pissed off Angel." she half-mocked

Angel shook his hand "Goodbye, for now.. Buffy." he walked off this time.. she didn't hold him back.

Buffy reached out for him, in vain as he disappeared. "Goodbye.. Angel." she walked back toward the hospital, going back to the room Dawn was in.

"Buffy.. where'd you go?" Xander asked

"I just.. needed a breather Xander. She's not doing too good, is she?" Buffy asked, looking down at Dawn

"No.. no she's not." Xander shook his head

"Pull in there.. Dawny. Come on, you need to just.. hold on. Everyone's working on a way to get you back. You can't give up like this.. remember Glory? Ben? Going through all of that crap just because some hell god wanted to go home? Only for her to die before she even could? That stupid lizard man who decided to bleed you even though she was already out for the count."

Buffy saw her deteriorating further, not sure what to do.

* * *

Faith huffed "You just came for B- not _me_?" she was disappointed that Giles came here only for Buffy

"Sorry for not being too forward with you, Faith. But- I'm going back to where I belong. With Buffy. Whether or not she needs me. My place always has been- and always shall be by her side. I see that now. I was foolish not to, from the very start.. the Powers That Be brought us together. And I won't leave her- not until I breathe my last. Or maybe even afterward." Giles smiled

"Wow. Laying it all deep on me. Guess you get your place back now, huh?" she asked

"No. You keep it." Giles shook his head

"You're _not _dead anymore, Giles. You get it back."

"I refuse to take it. It is _yours_. I do imagine I'll be traveling around quite frequently, having a home.. isn't exactly what I need it will just be sitting there. I'm stuck in this young body, for bloody sake."

"I don't want to inconvenience you, Giles." Faith frowned

"You aren't. Get over it. You're staying, I'm leaving. Goodbye, Faith." he smiled, and went inside. A deep breath, as he walked in.

Buffy blinked at the kid who walked in "And you are..?" she noticed how familiar he looked

"Oh come now, Buffy. It surely hasn't been so long that you haven't forgotten about me?" Giles asked

"Well it's just.. without the glasses and all.. and being little.. a girl does forget." she ran over and hugged him "Oh Giles.. how I missed you. No 'back from the dead' PTSD?" she asked, remembering her time

"No. None to report, Buffy. I do intend to stay." he smiled

"Giles.." she continued to hug him "So. Am I like.. big sis now.. or are you still my dad?" she asked

"You certainly may _not _refer to me as a child, Buffy." Giles huffed

"There's the 'cluck cluck' sound Willow said you use when angry." she laughed

Giles smiled, and sighed- though he _didn't _mean it. Reaching for glasses that were no longer there.

"No glasses to clean. So. A young Giles. What do I say? I'm your.. mother when we meet people? You're so.. grown up. I mean you're still. You.. and not a kid."

"We'll cross that bridge, when it comes to pass. Don't worry about it, right now.. Buffy."

Buffy nodded "Giles. How _did _you come back?" she asked

"It's a long story, Buffy. Angel and Faith worked to get me back, and for a while.. I was _inside _cohabiting Angel's body. People even remarked on how he'd 'taken on' a British accent while I was in his body."

"Makes sense. So. You were.. _inside _Angel? I didn't think he invited anybody in there."

Giles scoffed "Buffy. No need for lewd comments."

"No- I mean. When I could read minds.. his couldn't be read. It was a real bummer. I _wanted _to know what he thought of me. Whether I was just a fling. Or. If we really were a.. _couple_."

"Buffy. You and Angel. What is it you wish to happen?" he asked

"Well what with the whole 'turn evil' after sex thing.. I don't know. I mean. I can't get Willow to re-soul him _everytime _we decide to be.. together. But.. I've decided Giles. I love him, more than anything. I feel like.. I belong with him. It won't be perfect.. but what is? I'm just so.. tired of trying to 'find' Mr. Right when I've known him all along."

"I see." Giles nodded "So you are going to pursue a relationship with him." he stated

"...yeah." it wasn't a question, but Buffy still answered "I decided a long time ago.. when Dawny was in the hospital. He came and saw me. It was almost as if.. no time had past. That I was still that girl in highschool.. crushing on and falling in love with some cute guy named Angel she just met. Freaking out over him being a vampire.. the whole 'forbidden love' thing."

Giles half-smiled "Then. I won't stand in your way, like I did in Sunnydale. Stepping on your toes isn't what I want to do. Just be by your side, like I always should have done. I'm sorry.. Buffy." he looked away

"Giles. You're here _now_ and I love you for coming back. It must have been hard.. being brought back like this.. and to just be.. stuck with me." she murmured

"I'm not _stuck _with you. Buffy, you and I were predestined to meet. The Powers That Be brought all of us together- Xander. Willow. You. Anya.. Tara.. Cordelia.. Angel.. we were _all _supposed to meet. Who knows? Maybe our souls were all tied together."

"Laying it on deep there, Giles. When did you become so.. otherworldly and mystic?" she smiled

"The minute my father scolded me and _forced _me to be a watcher. Though.. I'm _glad _he did. Otherwise, I never would have met any of you. Watched you grow into the Slayer and hero we needed you to be."


End file.
